Playhouse
by jamiexh
Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.
1. Prologue

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect belongs to Kay Cannon and Elizabeth Banks. Dollhouse belongs to Joss Whedon.

Prologue

…

"Hello, Los Angeles. And welcome to another amazing Monday morning," the alarm clock blared as it struck 5:30 am. Aubrey groaned as quickly turned it off and prepared to face another day.

Mornings have become routine for her. Shower, dry and do her hair, get dressed in a power suit, put on her makeup, strap on her FBI badge and gun and have a quick breakfast of cereal and a coffee. It's become so mundane that she's basically on autopilot. So much so, that she almost missed the manila envelope that lay on the floor of her living room.

The FBI agent quickly walked over to it and examined it. The envelope was unsealed; making her believe it was unlikely that anthrax or any other biological agent was in the envelope. Carefully, Aubrey pulled out the contents. Inside the envelope was a picture of a redhead. Specifically, it was an actor's headshot. Glancing at the picture, Aubrey couldn't help but noticed that this girl was gorgeous and seemed really familiar. Flipping the picture over, she read the name on the top of the resume, Chloe Beale. But, that's not what stood out to the agent. No, written in red ink were two sentences. At the top, immediately under her name were the words, "Find her." Aubrey frowned. The first message made her uneasy, but the second only confused her. The second sentence was one word, "Playhouse." The blonde wondered what this could possibly mean, but before she could ponder it further, a second alarm pulled her out from her thoughts. It was her 'hurry up or you'll be late for work' alarm that she set on her phone.

Quickly turning it off, Aubrey headed out the door and in her distracted state, walked right into a short, brunette girl.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The brunette girl just smiled at her. "It's okay. I wouldn't mind being bumped into if that person was as beautiful as you. I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell. I just moved in."

"I'm Aubrey Posen. And I'm sorry. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm running late for work."

"It's alright. I know where you live and all. I will see you around, Aubrey. Maybe we can get a drink sometime."

The blonde blushed. "I think that I would like that," Aubrey answered.

"Awesome. Hope to see you soon."

"I look forward to it, but I really have to go." With that the blonde quickly headed down the hallway and towards her car.

Beca just smiled as she watched the blonde walk away.

…

Aubrey got to the office right on time largely thanks to some very offensive, and somewhat illegal, driving techniques. When she got there, most of her coworkers were already at their desks and starting to work.

"Running late today, Posen," Bumper Allen, one of her more irritating coworkers, greeted her.

"Had a busy morning if you must know," Aubrey replied.

"Everything alright," Stacie Conrad asked.

"Yeah, it was just interesting. Has anyone ever heard of something called the Playhouse?"

"Sounds like a strip club," Benjamin Applebaum answered.

"It's a LA urban legend," Stacie started. "They say that it's an agency that programs people with different personalities to help fulfill their clients' fantasies. They can make anyone into whatever and whoever they wish."

"So, basically it's a high tech version of prostitution," Aubrey clarified.

"It's a myth," Bumper stated firmly. "An interesting one, but a myth. I mean, come on, if it were true don't you think that we'd be after them. But, I wish it were true. God, the shit I would do."

"You're a pig."

"I'm a man. I have urges. Everyone does for the most part. Even you, blondie. I'm sure under that straight laced exterior is a beast in the sack. Everyone's got a fantasy. Whether it's naughty nurses or slutty librarians, or in your case, Benji, hot guys, it's all part of human nature. Everybody's got something that keeps them up at night all hot and bothered. It gets you hard or wet, and makes you come just so hard."

"That's very inappropriate," Benji scolded.

"I agree," Aubrey scoffed. "And that's harassment."

"Oh chill out," Bumper said. "It's just a joke. Besides you asked about Playhouse first. And why did that even come up?"

"It's just something I overheard," Aubrey lied. "On my way to work, there was this missing person's person on a light pole and some random person made a comment about the Playhouse having them."

"Was she pretty?"

"He was handsome."

"Then never mind."

Aubrey just shook her head and got back to work.

…

When Aubrey got home she was exhausted. She couldn't wait to just make herself something quick for dinner and plop down on the couch and unwind. But, when she opened her door, there was another manila envelope on the ground. Like the last envelope, this one was also unsealed. Taking a deep breath, the blonde pulled out the contents. Again, like last time, the envelope contained a photo and a message. It was a picture of the same redhead, Chloe Beale, dressed in a black floor length gown and fully accessorized with expensive jewelry. Chloe was on the arm of a shorter male that unfortunately Aubrey recognized. The man that the redhead was with was none other than Bumper Allen. Aubrey gasped as she read the message that was written in red ink on the bottom of the picture. "The Playhouse is real. Trust no one."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Chapter 1

…

Warren Mitchell sat in his office watching the live feed from the Playhouse which was located several levels below him. He glanced at the elevator in his office. It was the only one that existed to go down to floor to the Playhouse below. Yes, he ran the Playhouse. It wasn't his creation; he couldn't even begin to take credit for that, especially when it had taken so much from him. But, he was responsible for it, regardless. His job was to see that it succeeded.

That's why he was waiting for his head of security to come in. After an unfortunate…incident…that happened a several months ago involving two of his actives, he shelved one for a while, put her away and left her alone, while they tried to release the other. Except that it didn't work. While, Donald, their mental programmer was looking for that active's original personality in her file of imprints, he accidently hit a button and the active was filled with every imprint that she had ever had. It was something that that they referred to as a composite event. The active, codenamed Alpha, then escaped, killing a few guards and destroying equipment in the process. When they fixed the equipment and tried to find her by pulling up her GPS strip and biological link embedded in her, they found nothing, which led them to believe that she removed it. They lost her, but what was worse is that some of the personalities she was imprinted with were dangerous and they had no control over her. They have no idea what Alpha would do next.

But that was not the main concern right now. Right now, they were concerned about the other active, Echo. She was scheduled for her first engagement, or assignment, since the incident. They gave her time because they wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any issues when she had her next engagement.

"You summoned me, sir," Bumper Allen asked as he entered the office. He got the page from Warren while at work at the FBI and headed over immediately after to resume his role as chief of security for the Playhouse.

"Yes," Warren answered as he handed Bumper a file. "Echo's first engagement after the Alpha incident is tonight and I want to make sure that everything is in order."

"Should be. As long as Echo is sound. I did recommend to releasing both Alpha and Echo after the incident."

"There was no point. As far as we know it was not a mutual encounter. Alpha was the instigator and Echo just did what she naturally does. Plus, after Alpha destroyed everything we wouldn't have been able to release Echo."

"Regardless. I would check with Donald and Gail first."

"I already have. Donald says that she's a clean slate and Gail says that she's in perfect health. All that's left is the security aspect. Speaking of which how's the search for Alpha coming along?"

"She's disappeared without a trace, which can happen because she was imprinted with the minds of criminals and super geniuses."

"We imprint our actives to fit the fantasies of our clients. We give them what they ask for. They are programmed to do a role without question."

"Unless they start showing signs of actual personalities instead of their childlike state that they are supposed to have. Alpha did and you turned a blind eye to it. Echo was started to as well."

"Like I said, I have already checked in with Donald and Gail. There are no problems with Echo."

"Are you certain? I would hate to have another incident that that, although I am convinced that the Alpha incident only happened because of her…"

"Watch your words very carefully," Warren warned.

"Yes, sir," Bumper replied, "my apologies."

"Apology accepted. Now, about this engagement."

…

Tom Arnold pulled up in his Ford Mustang Cobra to a small club on the back of pier. This place was a den of illegal street racing and he had a particular racer that he wanted to challenge.

"Sup, Red," Tom smiled as he found his girl sitting on top her Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

"Well, look at you hot shot," the redheaded girl laughed at him. "It's an LA Angel."

"I'm no angel," he flirted. "I'm a pirate now."

The redhead laughed again. "I did hear about that trade. Tom Arnold, pitcher for the Los Angeles Angels getting traded to the Pittsburgh Pirates, shame."

"Isn't it? We can't meet like this anymore, Red."

"We never met like this before, so what's the difference now?"

"Maybe you never noticed me, but I noticed you. But I am a pirate now and I plan to pillage, plunder and get the girl."

"Get the girl? Please pirate," she laughed, gently stroking her motorcycle. "Clearly, I'm more of a ninja girl."

"Well, how about a race then? If I win, I buy you a drink, if you win, I buy you dinner?"

"Cocky aren't we? But, I don't play for anything, but papers."

"Fine. If I win, you're mine for the night. Dinner, drinks, dessert, whatever I want. You win, you get my mustang, and maybe my stallion, too," Tom flirted, looking at his crotch.

"I'll take that bet. What's the track?"

"Three laps round the pier."

"Game on," she answered as she revved up her engine.

Tom smirked and get into his car. Both he and his redheaded challenger quickly scurried up to the line that was drawn in the dirt. After a quick discussion with some of the other racers that were hanging around the area, everyone was ready for the race. The first lap they were neck and neck, each taking a lead for a little while before losing it. Halfway through the second lap however, the redhead pulled ahead, until Tom made to sharp of a turn and the redhead lost control of the bike in her attempt to avoid the other vehicle. The green street bike slid into the dirt. The redhead got up, uninjured and got back up on her bike but it was too late, the mustang pulled too far ahead. She tried to cut across the track to make up for lost time, the blue mustang crossed the finish line seconds before her.

"No fair," she yelled as she pulled off her helmet. "You cheated."

"I did not," Tom laughed. "You're just sore because you lost. Come on, sweetheart, let's get that drink."

With a sigh, the girl gave in and walked over to the bar with him. Tom smiled. "How about we with start with your name? As much as I love calling you Red, I would like to have something real to call you."

The redhead smirked. "Brittany. Remember it, because you'll be yelling it later."

Tom turned to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "Now, who's cocky?"

"Well, if what's poking me in the stomach is any indication, it's still you." Both of them laughed at that statement. "So how bout that drink?"

He smiled as Brittany grabbed him by the hand and led him into bar. But, both parties were blissfully unaware that they were being watched by another person who was lurking in the shadows.

Alpha sighed as she watched Echo enter the bar with her client. Though she knew that this wasn't the girl she loved in the Playhouse, Alpha could not help but feel slightly hurt and jealous. "Soon my love," she promised. "Soon you'll be you again. No, you'll be better. And we'll be reunited with the help of another."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Chapter 2

…

Aubrey was determined to crack the Playhouse case. Since finding out the Bumper was involved she was extremely careful around him. In fact, she didn't mention anything further at work, but she did run some searches with the FBI database. She hadn't turned up anything so far other than Chloe Beale's history. The redheaded aspiring actress had no close family and headed to Los Angeles as an attempt to try to break into the business. However, Chloe wasn't even here for three months when she disappeared.

She was obsessing about this case. The familiarity of the redhead made it just that much more personal. The blonde had to admit that she was attracted to the missing person, but that was not what really drove her to obsess. No, she had to figure out how she knew this girl.

It may have only been three days since the photos were slipped under the FBI agent's door, but the lack of progress was driving her nuts. She sat on her couch, just staring at the information she's gathered on her coffee table, when a knock on her door tore her from her thoughts.

With a sigh, Aubrey answered the door to be met with a short brunette with a large bag of takeout in one hand, and a six pack of beer in the other. "Hope you like Chinese," Beca said as she walked into the apartment.

"Ah, Beca," Aubrey stammered, "this isn't a good time."

"Did you eat?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Are planning on going out to eat tonight?"

"Not…no."

"Then this is a good idea," Beca said with a smile as she put the food on the table. "Besides it's been three days and I barely saw you. I don't have your number, and I want to see you so this will have to do."

Aubrey sighed, but smiled. "So what did you bring?"

"Well, I don't know what you like, so I got a mixture of stuff; shrimp lo mien, sesame chicken, beef and broccoli, and pork fried rice."

"I'm actually a vegan."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Aubrey cut her off with a laugh. "I'm joking. I actually like everything that you brought. Thank you, Beca."

"No problem. After all, I did want to get to know my hot new neighbor."

"You flatter me."

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true."

"So is this just you trying to get into my pants?"

"No. I mean, sure, you're drop dead gorgeous. And I would love eventually to sleep with you, but I think that can be more to us, if you give us a shot that it. You're an FBI agent. Clearly, you're determined to succeed and dedicated to something. And those at two qualities that I want in a partner. And even now, you're so focused on something that you took it home with you and forgot to eat."

"You're right. I am distracted. I just have this missing person case that's been driving me insane."

"This must be some sort of VIP if the FBI is looking for them."

"It's actually not an official FBI case. I kind of just found it pushed underneath my door."

"That's random."

"Extremely. It's tied to something called the Playhouse. Have you heard of it?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, it's some sort of urban legend where people have their personalities changed to fit someone else's fantasy. I'm talking like they were taken and completely reprogramed into someone's dream date."

"Sounds intense."

"Yeah, from what I got slid underneath my door one of my coworkers already knows of their existence. I have a picture of them together. And it's a recent picture, because this girl disappeared quickly after arriving in LA."

"Wow, so you haven't pitch any ideas at work then have you?"

"No. Can't risk Bumper knowing."

"There is an FBI agent named Bumper," Beca asked.

"I know. It's a unique name," Aubrey replied. "But, it is LA. So no worse than what some celebrities name their kids."

"Good point. So, if this isn't a FBI case, maybe I can help. You know, someone to help bounce ideas off of."

"Actually, I think I might take you up on that. I'm hitting a dead end." Aubrey walked back over to the coffee table and Beca followed. Aubrey gestured for Beca to sit down on the couch next to her and go through the information.

After a few minutes, the brunette spoke. "Well, here's an idea. She wanted to be an actress, right? Maybe she joined the wrong talent agency or something. I mean, if the Playhouse is real, there's got to be an agency backing it, right?"

"That's actually a very good idea. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Beca glanced at the time on the cable box. "Oh, it's getting late. I probably should get going."

"I guess so. But, thanks again, Beca," Aubrey said as she walked her to the door.

"Goodnight," the shorter girl replied as she entered the hallway, her dark blue eyes locking with the blonde's green ones.

Aubrey closed the distance and kissed her before the FBI agent lost her nerve. "Goodnight."

Beca connected their lips again and grabbed the palm of the taller girl and wrote down her phone number. "Call me."

"I will," Aubrey smiled as she watched Beca enter her apartment.

…

"Hello Echo," Warren said as he approached her in the arts and crafts section of the Playhouse. The instructor expressed concern since the redhead's paintings have been unusual as of late.

"Hello," Echo replied as she continued her painting. Warren looked down at the picture. Echo painted three women, a redhead, a blonde, and a brunette, all standing together in front of a house.

"Is this you," he asked, pointing to the redhead.

"Yes."

"And who are the other two?"

"I don't know the girl with the blonde hair, I've seen her before, but I don't know her name. But, I dreamt of us all living together. It was a nice dream."

"I see. Echo, who is the girl with the brown hair?"

Echo looked up at Warren, her bright blue eyes staring right into his. "Alpha."

The man's tone changed from one talking to a child to a commanding one. "You need a treatment."

"I like my treatment," the redhead replied as she got up and headed to the programing room. Warren followed.

"Director," Donald greeted as Warren entered with the active.

"I thought you erased any lingering thoughts about Alpha," Warren demanded.

"I did," the younger man replied.

"Apparently not. She still remembers her. Scrub her clean this time." With that Warren left the two in the room as he headed to his office.

Donald sighed as Echo sat in his chair. Donald selected Echo's file from his computer and set the program to wipe her memories of Alpha. "Here we go again," he said as the chair lowered and the program entered Echo's brain through a headpiece that emitted a tone that only the person in the chair could hear. It was a complex process. They have to rewire an active's brain when they first arrive in order for it to work. Once they do that, they can control everything about them. They can imprint them with any personality that they create and remove any memories or thoughts that they don't like. But, it was a painful process and Echo's whimpers confirmed that it was working. There was reason after all that they had to program an active to like their treatment, no normal person would willingly want to go through this pain.

Once the wipe was complete, the chair lifted and immediately the active gave her programed responses.

"Did I fall asleep," Echo asked.

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?"

"If you like."

Before Echo got up and walked away, Donald stopped her. "Echo, do you know who Alpha is?"

Echo paused. "Should I?"

"No. You should get going. It's time to go to sleep."

Echo nodded as she headed off towards her pod where she slept. She quickly climbed in and watched as the glass slid over her, locking her in her pod. Only one thought crossed her mind before she fell asleep. "Why don't they want me to remember you, Alpha?"


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Chapter 3

…

The next morning, the first thing Aubrey did at work was look into Beca's idea of a talent agency. Sure enough, Chloe was a client of the Barden Talent Agency. When she looked into the agency, Aubrey was convinced this is where the Playhouse was. Despite the fact that they represented no one particularly famous, this agency was making a ton of money. It was run by a man named John Smith who was basically a millionaire. He didn't come from old money, so he had to be making money off the business. She looked into the client list again. Jesse Swanson. Nothing stood out about him other than the fact that he was missing. As she went down the list, it was all the same. No notable film, television or music credits and missing. In fact, other than Chloe Beale, one other name stood to Aubrey. And it was this name that caused her to gasp. Beca Mitchell.

Quickly, Aubrey dialed Beca's number.

"Hello," the brunette's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Beca. It's Aubrey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight?"

"Friday night, date night? Absolutely."

"Great. I'll text you the details later."

"I look forward to it. See you later."

"Yeah. I can't wait."

With that Aubrey hung up. Either Beca knew more about the Playhouse than she let on or she was about to be their next victim. Regardless, she needed to find out what her new neighbor knew.

…

Aubrey had Beca meet her at a diner by their apartment building. The blonde was obsessing over the fact the Beca is connected to the Playhouse all day. It caused her to realize that she knew very little about the shorter girl. Taking a deep breath, Aubrey entered the diner and mentally prepared herself for the meal and discussion that she was about to have.

"Hey Beca," the FBI agent greeted as she sat down.

"Hey," the brunette smiled, standing up and gently kissing the taller girl. This took Aubrey by surprise and the blonde pulled away. "Is everything okay," Beca frowned.

"Yeah," Aubrey said forcing a smile. "It's fine. Just wanted to take things slow, you know."

"Yeah, slow," Beca replied, wearily.

"So Beca, what exactly do you do? I feel like I don't really know anything about you."

"I'm a DJ. I've been making my own mixes for years now. I'm hoping to produce music though."

"Can I hear one?"

"I don't have any with me right now, but I'll bring some over after dinner."

"Presumptuous are we? I thought we agreed to slow."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I did figure out that we were going to hang out afterwards. I can wait for sex."

"Ok. So, do you spin anywhere? Have some steady gigs?"

"Not really. I'm just starting out."

"So, you just moved here," Aubrey asked with a sigh of relief. She was hoping that the Playhouse wasn't spying on her. But, then worry crossed her again as she figured that Beca may be their next victim.

"Yeah, I'm from Portland originally."

"So have you thought about going to a talent agency, then?" Beca stiffened, her gaze now going behind the blonde, instead of looking straight at her. "Cause there are a few good ones in town," Aubrey added, prying.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me," the brunette snapped. "But keep your voice down." Beca put her hands to head and groaned. "Sorry," she whispered. "That was rude. But, I'm getting a splitting headache. I should go."

Just as Beca got up to leave, Aubrey grabbed her arm. "Beca, I know that you signed on to the Barden talent agency. But, they're tied to…"

"Not here," the brunette cut her off and dragged her out to the back alley of the diner.

"You're with the Playhouse," Aubrey stated, once they go out there.

"I'm sorry," the shorter girl replied. "I did like you." With that, Beca pulled at a gun faster than the FBI agent could anticipate and shot it twice. Aubrey gasped and closed her eyes. After a moment, when she realized that the bullets didn't hit her, she opened them and turned her head to see to the bodies of two men behind her. She quickly turned back to Beca, who had already put the gun away.

"I can explain everything," Beca stated. "But, we can't do this here. It's not safe."

"Where?"

"Home."

"What about them?"

"The Playhouse will see that none of this gets out. They're good at that."

Aubrey nodded and followed her into her apartment. Beca's apartment was full of electronics. There were laptops on most of her counters and pieces of metal and wires all on top of her kitchen table.

"So what is this," Aubrey asked. "Is the Playhouse watching me or something? Is that why you're here?"

"No," Beca said, gently. "You're right. In many ways, I am with the Playhouse. I was one of their many victims, as you would call it. They refer to us as actives. They offer us a contract, if we fulfill five years of basically being their play things. They do something to our heads, so that they can take away our personalities and imprint us with new ones. They were going to release me early, and they tried to restore my original personality to me, but they messed up and imprinted me with every personality that they have ever given me, including my original self. They mess up and in a moment of clarity, I escaped. And now they are after me."

"Why?"

"Several reasons. The first is which is that I'm evidence of what they're doing. All a doctor needs to do is look inside my head. Especially coupled with the fact that I now remember every engagement I've been on. Besides which, the people in charge really want to find me."

"Why?"

"Because the man who runs the Playhouse is my father."

"Warren Mitchell is your father and he brought you into the Playhouse to become people's sex slave?"

"Not all my engagements were sexual. The vast majority were, but not all. And my father didn't bring me in, my godfather did."

"Your godfather?"

"Yeah. John Smith. He's the CEO of Barden Talent Agency."

"But, why would he bring you in?"

Beca laughed and closed her eyes. "Oh Uncle John. I've always thought that you were a hunk. I want to be with you. My father doesn't have to know." She closed her eyes again. "That's why. He wanted to have sex with me, but would never do anything because of my father's reaction. Not that I would have done it anyway, well at least my original personality wouldn't. Actually, the only personality that would is the one that did, the one that was programmed to. She's the only one that doesn't find it wrong."

"So you can feel all your personalities?"

"Feel them. Access them. Use their skills, yes. Though it does some times cause a massive headache. People were not meant to have that many people in their brains."

"How many?"

"Including my original personality, I share my brain with forty seven other people."

"So who's in charge?"

"I am. In the Playhouse, they referred to me as Alpha. And that's who calls the shots. I gave my real name, Beca Mitchell, to you in hopes of you figuring everything out. Plus, it is my original personality. I've used other names to get this apartment and such, but I am Alpha."

"So you would like me to call you Alpha then?"

"No, call me Beca. Beca was who I was when I was a person."

"You don't consider yourself a person," Aubrey asked.

"I'm not a person. I'm people. I have forty seven persons in my head. I'm all of them, but they aren't me."

"This is intense."

"You have no idea."

"So you godfather offered you a contract in exchange for having sex with you?"

"In a nut shell, yes."

"You said that they were going to release you early, why?"

Beca smiled. "That's where Chloe comes into play. Or as I knew her, Echo."

"So you slipped that information under my door."

"Yes. But only so you would be prepared when I finally revealed myself to you."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette paused. "I'll get to that. But I'll start with this; we've met before."

"We have?"

"Well, maybe met is not that right word, but I've seen you before in one of my engagements. About two years ago, I went to an FBI Christmas party as Bumper Allen's date, and I saw you. You were on the phone and upset and I was compelled to go to you. It was the first time that I've ever glitched."

"Glitched?"

"Did something outside what I was programed to do. I felt something for you, even though I wasn't supposed to. I remembered that I wasn't real. You left the party and I was brought back to the Playhouse and wiped clean several times."

"You felt something for me even though you weren't supposed to?"

"Yes. They say that there is like seven perfect matches out there for you, or something to that extent, and I think that you are one of mine. And they couldn't take that away from me."

Aubrey kissed Beca gently. "I remember that day and I wish that I had met you then. My boyfriend was running late to the party and when I called him, he broke up with me. If I had met you, it would have made it all worth it. Because I was attracted to you the minute that I saw you."

"But, you wouldn't have met me. The real me, that is. You would have met Chrissy, who was madly in love with Bumper."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get back on target though, what happened with Chloe, or Echo, rather?"

"Originally, nothing. But, it didn't take long for her to start glitching. She was always different with me than with the others. She was more touchy, more in my space. Then I remember one day after our shower, we went into the sauna and she kissed me. That's when I knew she was different. That she remembered some things too. We had a relationship and we hid it from the Playhouse. It all culminated the day of my composite experience. She took me back to the room with the pods that we slept in and we climbed down into mine. We made love in my pod. But, we were caught. Well, I was caught with my fingers inside her. They blamed me. No one knew it was a mutual thing. But, I'd rather it that way. I want to protect her. I love her. Which is why I need to get her away from them."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm one of your soul mates, but you love her."

"I glitched with both of you. I think I belong with both of you. And when you get to know her, I think you will too. I know that you were obsessed with finding her. The three of us belong together."

"What if it does work out and you can't have both of us?"

"Then I'll choose, but I think that you'll like Echo, too. And she'll like you. What's there not to like?"

"Okay," Aubrey stated. "That's no fair. Flirting, when I'm trying to have a serious conversation."

"I am being serious. Aubrey, I have many people in my head and they all think that you are epitome of perfection."

"You don't know me that well."

"I know you better than you think."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't just escape the Playhouse yesterday. It's been over six months. I went looking for you. I dream of the three of us, you, me, and Echo, being together. I need to find you first. And I did my research. I have a hacker, a genius, and a spy in my head, just to name a few. I don't mean this to sound creepy, but I've been watching you. And there isn't anything that I don't like."

"But still, you've watched me, but you don't know everything about me."

Beca laced her fingers with the blonde's. "Then I'll learn everything about you. But, I will tell you this. I have so many people in head, and none of us could classify anyone as more perfect than you. I'm a freak. So is Echo. Which is part of the reason that the two of us fit. But you, you are just shear perfection. In every way."

"Everyone has their flaws."

"Aubrey, to be a perfect person for someone, you don't have to be flawless. You just have to be you. And if you don't fit, then you know they weren't perfect. But, you fit with me. And it kills me that you can't see your own perfection. Whoever poisoned you into thinking you were any less did you a real disservice. Cause you are everything I wish I could be. But more than anything, I want you to be mine and me to be yours."

Aubrey connected their lips together once more and Beca eagerly returned it. To the shorter girl's surprise, she finds herself being pushed backwards onto her couch with the blonde straddling her. But, Aubrey kept kissing her, barely letting her breathe. Aubrey only stopped for a moment to try to pull off Beca's shirt, and that's when the active stopped her.

"What happened to slow," the brunette asked.

"Kind of hard not to jump you when you're being all sweet and romantic."

"It's easy to be that way when I'm around you. And in case you are wondering, this is me calling the shots. None of my other personalities are influencing me. This is the side of me that only possible when I'm with you or with Echo. It's the part of me that wasn't created. It was my own doing and it was what destroyed my programming. It's true love."

Aubrey kissed her again, and made her second attempt at removing the brunette's shirt, only to be stopped again.

"No," Beca said firmly. "Not here. Let me up."

Looking at the active carefully, Aubrey got off her lap and Beca stood. Taking the blonde's hand, Beca led them both to her bedroom which was furnished with a huge king size bed.

"Just for you," Aubrey teased, looking at the other girl's small figure.

"I was hoping to have two others share it with me one day," Beca smiled.

"Do I want to know how you acquired this bed?"

"It was purchased legally. However since you are a law enforcement agent, I will not disclose how I obtained the money to buy it."

"Rob a bank?"

"Close. Rewired an ATM."

Aubrey just shook her head and laughed. But that was cut short, by the brunette pressing her body against her.

"Beca," she whispered as they connected their lips once again. Their kisses grew more intense and their clothes were stripped off. Before Aubrey knew it she found herself naked on her back on the bed with Beca straddling her.

The active just looked at her in amazement. "You are even more gorgeous than I envisioned."

"The lights are out. You can barely see me."

"I see you fine," Beca replied with a kiss. She ran her hands down the sides of the blonde's body and pressed more heated kisses to her neck. Suddenly, she stopped and pulled her mouth away from the blonde. Beca exhaled harshly, closing her eyes and gripped the sheets on both sides of Aubrey.

At first the blonde was flattered, thinking that Beca had an early orgasm, but when the other girl didn't move for a while, the FBI agent became concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I want this to be perfect. I want you to see how much this means to me. And every time I go to do something the chorus girls and guys in my head pitch their two cents in."

"Beca, look at me."

Beca stared into Aubrey's eyes and found herself lost in them. "I know this is too soon for you to say it back, but I love you, Aubrey."

"I know. And I want to say it back one day."

Beca nodded and resumed her assault on Aubrey's body, kissing down from neck to chest before taking the blonde's nipple into her mouth, while cupping the other breast in her hand. Aubrey let out a long moan at the sensation and Beca smiled against her. The active flicked her tongue against the nipple before removing her mouth and replacing it with her hand. She played with the blonde's breasts while she kissed down the rest of her body until she was met with her dripping wet sex. Smiling, Beca wrapped her lips around the agent's clitoris and sucked gently. Aubrey arched her back and moaned again. The reaction alone was almost enough to make the active cum on its own, but Beca pushed on, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud. Aubrey's breathing grew more labored as Beca persisted, and came with a scream when active finally thrust her fingers inside her. But, Beca didn't stop. She kept thrusting inside the blonde and licking her clitoris until the blonde was met with a second orgasm.

"Beca, stop," Aubrey cried out, fearing that Beca would just keep going if she didn't. "I can't handle anymore."

The active smirked, crawled up the bed and embraced her lover.

Aubrey snuggled into the brunette. "That was absolutely amazing. Where did you learn…wait, on second thought, don't answer that. Just give me a moment to catch my breath and I'll…"

"You don't need to," Beca cut her off. "This was about you."

Aubrey quickly reached down and rubbed the active's clit causing the shorter girl to gasp. "No. I won't be like one of your assignments. If this is to work out between us it has to be mutual." It didn't take much for the active to achieve her own climax from there. Beca whimpered as the blonde rubbed harder and faster until her body became rigid. "I want to do more, but I don't think I can manage tonight," Aubrey confessed.

Beca just smiled. "There will be plenty of time for more later. Let's just enjoy now. Because soon enough, everything will change."

Aubrey nodded, before snuggling into the active. Both girls just smiled as they lay there and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Review please?

Chapter 4

…

Aubrey shivered as she woke up the next morning. Groggy, she reached to find her bed mate only to find that the brunette was gone.

"Beca," she called out.

"Out here," the active replied from the other room.

Carefully, Aubrey walked out and found the other girl in the kitchen plating some chocolate chip pancakes.

"I made you breakfast," Beca smiled.

"You can cook," the blonde asked.

"Well, I was programed to fulfill people's fantasies."

Aubrey sighed. "I was trying to forget that. It hurts knowing that many have come before me."

"Other than Echo, I never loved any of them. Not for real anyway."

"Speaking of Echo, I want to meet her. Any ideas on how to get her out."

Beca smiled again. "I do. Give me about a week. Then we'll go get her."

…

"I can't believe this," Bravo yelled as he headed into Donald's office to get his treatment. He had just come back from an engagement as a frat boy and seemed very upset with the outcome of it. "I've never been rejected before. Those were my best moves."

"I hear you," Donald tried to soothe. "Just sit back in the chair. Everything will be all better."

"That bitch," Bravo spat as the chair began to lower. "I'll never forget what she told me to call her. Alpha."

Immediately, Donald stopped the chair. "What was that?"

"Yeah, that was the lamest thing. She wouldn't tell me her real name. She told me to call her Alpha. And I was like is that some kind of pledging nickname or something. Cause you know she said that she belonged to the Rho Gamma Alpha Upsilon house. I mean what kind of sorority has four letters. But, whatever, she also said that she had a message for some guy named Warren. How lame is that? Making me play the messenger. And I don't even know this guy."

"Well, what's the message?"

"Nope. Can't tell you. I was told to tell it directly to Warren."

"Well, I know Warren. I'll tell him."

"No can do, bud."

"Fine. I'll take you to him."

…

"You're telling me that your men almost had my daughter over a week ago and you lost her," Warren yelled at his chief of security.

"She killed two of my men," Bumper replied.

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you."

"And telling me a week later is supposed to upset me even less?"

A knock on the door saved the FBI agent from answering.

"Come in," Warren barked. "This conversation isn't finished," he warned his employee.

At the door was Donald with Bravo who was still imprinted with his frat boy personality.

"What is this, Donald," the Playhouse director asked, angrily.

"Scottie over here just came back from his engagement and says that he has a message from Alpha that he will only deliver to Warren."

"I'm Warren. What's the message?"

"Yeah, look this girl Alpha from the Rho Gamma Alpha Upsilon house wanted me to tell you that she'll see you soon," Bravo stated.

"Are we sure that this is even our Alpha," Bumper questioned. "I mean this 'Alpha' could just be a satisfied client. Who was the purchase order made out to anyway?"

Warren did a quick search on his computer and pulled up the order. "Apparently, you," he replied with a chuckle.

"What?"

Bumper looked over at the computer screen and sure enough his name was on the purchase order. "Dammit," he swore.

"What house did Alpha say she was from again," Donald asked.

"Rho Gamma Alpha Upsilon," Bravo answered confidently.

"Damn, she's a genius," the programmer laughed. "I guess, I should have known that, though. Cause I created her personalities."

"What are you going on about," Bumper barked angrily.

"It's all Greek capital letters. Rho is our English letter 'P.' Gamma is an upside-down 'L.' Alpha, 'A.' And Upsilon is the letter 'Y.' So, Alpha is from the P-L-A-Y house. Playhouse."

Warren sighed. "Yeah, yeah. We all knew that my daughter was very intelligent. She was that way before we modified her. And then dumped everyone that she's been back into her head, which if you remember is what caused us to lose her. And now she hacked into our computer system and did God knows what else."

Just as he said that all the power went out.

"Well," the Playhouse director added, "I guess we know what else she did. She cut the power. Check the Playhouse."

Bumper ran for the door, but found it completely locked. "Fuck. She activated the breach security measures before the cutting the power."

"What does that mean," Donald asked.

"No access in or out of the Playhouse until the security measures have been lifted."

"Can't you just kick down the door or something," Bravo asked. "I'm getting hungry. And believe me, I you guys are the last people I want to be stuck with in a dark room."

"A metal rod went through this door," the head security explained with a huff.

"So we're trapped here while Alpha does whatever she's going to do," Donald asked.

"Basically, yes," Warren sighed.

…

"Are you sure this is going to work," Aubrey asked Beca as they broke into the Playhouse through grate at the bottom of the building.

"According to the programing, yes. Breach security measures keep people coming in and out of the Playhouse through the traditional methods. Meaning elevators and doors since there are no exterior windows in the Playhouse. But, it cannot lock down the outside vents, like the one we came through. And now the doors are locked behind us. And with the power out, there are generators that give emergency backup power to the essential things, like the chair and computer controls in the Playhouse. Which conveniently are located in the programmer's office."

"Shouldn't there be other employees walking about?"

"No. Bravo made sure that Donald, Warren, and Bumper are locked into the office. The cameras don't work without any power. All the other employees should be home, with the exception of maybe the doc. But, Gail is no threat to us. Come on, this way," Beca said leading her into the imprinter's office.

Beca headed straight to the computer while Aubrey looked around. The office looked like the ultimate bachelor pad. There was a couch with a bunch of toys in the area. There was a mini fridge filled with soda and beer. Several DVDs of porn littered the shelves. Shaking her head, the blonde moved on the other side of the room where the computer was. This half was organized more like an office. Files were on top of all the shelves. But the room next to it was the most interesting. Through the open doorway was the chair. She walked into the room and examined the chair.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you," Beca said, startling the blonde.

"This is where everything happens?"

"Yeah. This is where we get imprinted."

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh God, yes."

"And you plan to subject her to this?"

"If we don't get her out of her she'll be subjected to it more. The only difference is that she'll remember it. Hell, she might remember it now."

"That's a good point."

"Come on. I've unlocked her pod. We should be able to get her out."

Aubrey followed Beca down the stairs and through the main room. Aubrey could see the different areas in the room where the different activities were held. Yoga mats lined the floor in one spot, while short tables with bonsai trees and paints in another. In the other corner were taller tables, set up for meals.

"Now's not the time to look around," Beca told the FBI agent. "We have to get to Echo."

Beca led them through a corridor around the corner and into a circular room. On the floor of the room were five glass panes. Three of five panes were lit with a light blue light. The active walked over to one of the darkened ones and stared down at it.

"Beca," Aubrey called.

"This is where I slept."

"On the glass?"

"Under it."

"Oh," the blonde replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It's actually more comfortable than you think." Beca walked over to the other darken glass which is next to the one the she slept in. The brunette got on her knees and pushed the glass open, revealing the redheaded active that she was so desperate to save. The brunette climbed down into the pod and gently shook the other girl.

Echo opened her eyes and gasped. She sat up and touched Beca's face. "Alpha, is that really you?"

Beca smiled. "It's really me."

"You left me."

"I know, love. It wasn't my choice."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Echo smiled before closing the distance between the two girls, kissing the other active with all that she had.

Aubrey just watched them reunite for a moment, but then cleared her throat interrupting them.

"Aubrey," Beca smiled. "This is Echo. Echo, this is Aubrey."

The redheaded active quickly climbed out of her pod and embraced the blonde. "I know you," Echo exclaimed. "I've seen you before."

"We should get her out of here," Beca stated as she got out of the pod.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. But first, a treatment."

Echo smiled as the group walked over to the imprint room and sat in the chair. Beca pulled up Echo's file on the computer and got ready to imprint her.

"You do know what you're doing right," Aubrey asked Beca.

"Donald, who is the programmer here, he imprinted a copy of himself in me once when he wanted to run ideas by somebody. So, yeah, I know what I'm doing."

"Didn't his mess up cause you to composite?"

"Yeah. But I know what he did." Beca got ready to push the button. "You might want to take a step back," she cautioned.

Aubrey backed up against the wall as Beca started the imprint process. Both girls watched as Chloe twitched and grunted in pain as the imprints filled her head. Once it was over Echo opened her eyes and looked straight at the blonde. "Oh, now I remember you," the redhead smiled, before pulling the FBI agent into a passionate kiss.

Beca smiled and approached both girls. Echo grabbed the brunette's hand and held it tight. Beca then moved to embrace the blonde who was smiling.

"Still unsure about all this," Beca asked.

"You're right," Aubrey answered. "This could work." The three girls just smiled at each other for a moment, before Beca decided it was time for them to leave.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Chapter 5

…

"Are you sure you're okay," Aubrey asked Echo, who was still rubbing at the back of her neck as they entered Beca's apartment.

"Yeah," the redhead replied. "It just hurts."

"We had to get it out," Beca told her. "Otherwise that GPS strip will lead them right to us. I severed all the other computer links, too. They won't find us now."

"That was genius how you guys planned the escape," Echo said. "Take out the power, use their own security breach measures. Then stealing their car and dumping it several blocks away from a subway and taking that home. That was crazy. I mean you guys took the subway for a rescue mission."

"Easiest way to be untraceable."

"I still don't understand why I had to separate from you guys during the entire trip home," Aubrey griped.

"Because, even though I think that I thought of everything, if I miss something, then I want this to go down solely on me. I don't want the Playhouse coming after you," Beca answered closing the distance between the two of them. She leaned in to kiss the blonde, but Aubrey pulled back.

"Aren't they already on to me, though? I did ask about the Playhouse in front of Bumper."

"I covered your trail at the FBI. I will always protect you, Aubrey."

"She did," Echo answered. "Not too long ago, Bumper sent me on an engagement to look into you. At the FBI, I found nothing. However, at your apartment…"

"You were at my apartment," Aubrey interrupted.

"Yes," Echo continued. "I found all your research there. But, then I saw a picture of you and I remembered something. I remembered another engagement where I met you. And I was supposed to be in love with someone else, but I kept picturing you instead of him. The fact that was your father probably helped a bit."

"What! My father?"

"He was a client of the Playhouse. And he didn't want to attend one of his galas alone. You were there. I met you and I glitched. I wanted to be there with you, but you were with this other guy. Even though I was programmed to be in love with your father, I wanted you."

"I don't know how to take this. Did you know about this," the blonde asked Beca.

"No, I didn't," the brunette replied. "I don't know about a lot of Echo's engagements."

"It's Chloe," the redhead clarified. "Chloe is my true name and I want to go by it. It's the one thing that they didn't give me."

"I understand that," Beca laughed, but then frowned upon seeing Aubrey's uneasiness. "Aubrey, you knew that we had many people before you and none of them were our choice."

"I know," the FBI agent answered. "It's just…it's my dad. Yes, part of that is that I'm attracted and want to be with a person who slept with him, but it harder for me to swallow that my father was part of this. It feels like my whole life has been a lie."

"Not your whole life," Beca said. "The Playhouse has only been around for about five years. Granted, I was part of them for three. But, we didn't really know what we were signing up for. They never really tell you. And it's unfair. I want justice for us all. It kills me that my father is part of this. It kills me that my godfather talked me into this just to have sex with me. But, this is what happened. This is the reality and I can't change it. But, we can stop it from happening to other people. The three of us will need some help from the FBI and stuff. But, together I think we can do it."

"You want us to bring down the Playhouse? How do you suppose we do that?"

"I have a plan. But, first we're going to need the FBI's backing, mostly because we need their manpower."

"Is that why you came to me? Because I'm with the FBI?"

"What? Aubrey, no," Beca started. "You really don't see how much I care for you, do you?"

"How much we care," Chloe clarified. "I care for her too. For both of you. Aubrey, you really don't know how much power you possess. You may never have known me, but I know you. Your father told me all about you. And like I said before I wanted you when I met you. You hold a power that the Playhouse can't understand. You made two different actives glitch for you; to break our programing because of our feelings and attraction to you. You've got what so many people wanted from us, but with you it came naturally."

"So you both fell in love with me and each other and just expect that the three of us will work out," Aubrey asked.

"I know that it's going to take work," Beca answered. "But, I know I'm at least willing to do it. To try to make it work. To make us work."

"Me too," Chloe agreed. "I want both of you. It's one of those things that you don't know you were missing until it's there. I feel complete with both of you. And that's saying something as I am many people. You may barely know me, but I know you. And I know that I need you."

"Okay," the blonde agreed. "So how can I keep you? Both of you?"

"First, we got to expose the Playhouse to the FBI. Chloe, can you handle that? Looking into Bumper Allen's financial records?"

"Absolutely," the redhead said. "But, what are you going to do?"

Beca laughed. "Tell the truth. Cause the truth will be the straw that breaks the camel's back. The truth will bring them crumbling down. But, first I have to take a figurative sledgehammer to them."

"What do you plan on doing," the FBI agent asked.

The brunette just smiled. "I'm going to see daddy."


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Chapter 6

…

Warren needed a break. Issues with the Playhouse have been stressing him out lately, and he decided to take a midday coffee break at a little unknown shop away from work. He sat a table by the door and sipped his coffee while just reading the newspaper.

"There is nothing interesting in there," a familiar voice announced, smiling at him.

Warren stiffened as his daughter stood in front of him.

Beca just walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't think about it. Put your phone on the table." The Playhouse director hesitated, and when the former active saw this she reacted again. "Don't disappoint me, Dad," she replied as she quickly flashed her handgun to him. "You know what I'm capable of. After all you did create me. May I sit?"

"I suppose I can't stop you."

"Not really, no. So, Dad, what are you doing with yourself these days? Work keeping you busy?"

"You ask me as if you don't already know."

"True. I was just making small talk. I guess I could just ask about the step monster and how her pregnancy is going." Warren stiffened again. "What? Do I make you nervous?"

"I'm admittedly scared to death."

"No, no, Dad. Death is not my goal for you. After all, you aren't the one who called the shots with me. Though I am curious about what you did think when Uncle John had me programed to sleep with him." Warren's features changed from one of fear to one of disgust. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Beca…Alpha, I had no idea."

The girl laughed. "You have no idea what to call me. Cause you know that I am many people. One of which is your daughter. Actually, biologically, all of them are your daughter, I guess. But, only two of them can really call you dad. Well, them and me. I am a rather complicated being, aren't I?"

"You are."

"So, I guess that you are somewhat innocent in this whole scheme." She laughed again. "You're the innocent one and I'm the complicated one now. Seems like a role reversal."

"You are complicated. Complicated and brave. And perhaps a bit reckless."

"Is that so?"

"You entered the Playhouse and took one of the actives."

"Echo and I are in love. And we both were punished for that love."

"No, Beca. She doesn't love you. Or rather she didn't love you, before. She couldn't. You both couldn't love."

"We could. And we still can. We were in love then and we still are now. And I know you saw it. You've wiped us so many times to try to take it away, but the wipes just pushed it down. We couldn't forget each other. It's wasn't possible. And even though you all think that I took advantage of poor Echo, truth is that she slept with me first. I may have been found knuckle deep in her, but I was just returning the favor. And actually, she kissed me first. I may have started glitching sooner than her, but she made the first moves in the Playhouse."

Warren just sat there with a shocked looked on his face, as Beca smirked. "Blows your mind, doesn't it? You missed all of that."

"I didn't want this life for you. I would have ripped up that contract if I wasn't already too late. John made you an active before I had the chance to stop him. I love you, Beca. The real you that's inside of this mess that we've made. Let me fix you, please."

Beca shook her head as she got up and kissed his cheek. "Try the scones, Dad. They really are great here. I love you. And I'll see you soon."

With that she left, and Warren was left wondering what was in store for him.

…

"_Aubrey,"_ _her father called to her at one of his gala's six months ago. He had his arm wrapped around a blonde woman who just smiled at her. "This is Christine. We've been seeing other for a while. Christine, this is my daughter, Aubrey."_

_Aubrey extended her hand, but Christine just engulfed her into a giant hug. Aubrey tensed as the young woman squeezed her gently and then pulled away. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Aubrey," Christine said. "Your father has told me so much about you."_

_Aubrey looked at the other woman's face with a forced smile. The woman was attractive, sure, but way too young for her father. Suddenly, recognition hit the FBI agent. Christine's blonde hair turned red and Aubrey's smile became more genuine. "Chloe."_

Aubrey woke up, gasping. Strong arms wrapped around her waist while the brightest blue eyes looked at her with concern.

"Aubrey, what's wrong, baby," Chloe cooed.

"It's okay," Beca added, holding her a little tighter, "we're right here."

"I remember you, Chloe," the blonde gasped. "Your name was Christine. And you hugged me."

The redhead just smiled. "I didn't want to let go. After that your father scolded me. He said that Posen's don't show grand gestures of affection."

Beca laughed. "That must have killed you, Miss can't-keep-her-hands-to-herself."

"A little bit," Chloe giggled, pressing her body closer to Aubrey's and grabbing on to Beca's arms. "But, I can touch all I want now."

That's when the alarm clock went off and all three girls groaned. "Except for right now," the redhead sighed.

The blonde smiled at her two girls wrapped around her. "Later though, today's a big day at work, remember."

Both girls smiled back as the three of them got up, got dressed, and prepared for the day.

…

Aubrey knocked on her boss's office door with file in her hand. "There is something, I want to talk to you about," the blonde began. "Something that may surprise you, but I have evidence supporting my claims. And victims that have even come forward."

The FBI director, Richard Morrison, gestured for her to take a seat, and Aubrey did so, after closing the door and handing the file to her boss.

"What you are looking at is Bumper Allen's financial records. You will see that he is being given an awful a lot of money from the offshore account that traces back to the Barden Talent Agency. Furthermore, if you look at the other papers, you will find that several of Barden's clients are missing people."

"Where are you going with this," Richard asked.

"You know the urban legend about the Playhouse? Where people are turned into playthings that the client designs?"

"I'm familiar."

"Well, it's real. And it's Barden."

"Posen," Richard started. "Don't waste my time with this. I see that Allen's breaking the rules and I will deal with that. But, don't make it bigger and tie it to a fictitious organization."

"I can prove it," Aubrey stated, pulling out the picture of Bumper with Chloe, along with Chloe's headshot and missing person's report.

"So, Bumper was with this girl before she went missing."

"No, after. And she'll tell you herself." Aubrey opened the door and both Beca and Chloe walked in.

"Mr. Morrison," Chloe started. "My name is Chloe Beale and I've been what the Playhouse calls an active for a year."

"I'm Beca Mitchell," the brunette girl introduced. "I've been an active for three years prior to my escape about seven months ago. I broke Chloe out about a month ago. I can explain everything about them. And if you like to prove that I'm not lying you can look at the stuff that they put in my head to change me to be who they want me to be. I want justice for what they did to us. And I will help you take them down. But, the first step to that is keeping Bumper in the dark, since he is the head of security and has been sent to look for me and Chloe since we escaped."

"What do you mean escaped," Richard asked.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning…"


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can see save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Chapter 7

…

"You're nervous," Beca stated, looking at her blonde girlfriend.

"I'm not nervous," Aubrey denied and both Beca and Chloe stared at her, incredulously. "Okay, fine. Maybe a little. But, it's not every day that I'm in charge of an op that takes down a big organization like this."

"It's okay, babe," Chloe soothed. "Some of my personalities are nervous, too."

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "That's not completely comforting."

"Well, maybe this is," Beca added. "We're not doing the grunt work completely. We're ambushing the meeting with my dad, godfather, and Bumper. All the others are dealing with the handlers with guns. Our job is easy. Plus, they are already scared of me."

Aubrey just took another deep breath.

"Hey," the redhead smiled at her. "We love you. And we're grateful that you are avenging us; getting us justice. We're going to make sure that nothing happens to you." She grabbed both Aubrey's and Beca's hand. "We're going to get through this together."

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled back, before glancing at her watch. "It's time." Both former actives nodded as they got into the FBI van and headed into the Playhouse towards Warren's office. The rest of agents involved in the sting were in place at the grates underground and got in the same way that Beca and Aubrey did when they rescued Chloe.

"FBI," one of the agents yelled as they broke down the office door. Bumper aimed his gun towards the door, but didn't fire as the agents rushed the room.

"Drop the weapon, Bumper," Aubrey ordered.

"You drop yours, Posen," Bumper yelled back, pointing his gun at her.

"Try it and I will drop you," Beca answered as she revealed herself to the room.

"Alpha," both Warren and John called out.

"What? Dad, Uncle John, not going to welcome me home?"

"Oh course, I am," John smirked, pressing a button on a device that was on the desk. It emitted a low bussing noise that confused the agents, but brought both former actives to their knees, covering their ears and crying out in pain.

"Turn it off," Aubrey demanded.

"Now, why would I do that?"

The blonde agent turned to Warren. "Do something right for your daughter. Or are you just going to let him victimize her again?"

The Playhouse director looked at his daughter on the floor in pain and then back to John. "Turn it off," Warren demanded.

"You betray me," John scoffed.

"You betrayed me. You had sex with my daughter. You convinced her to come here so you could have sex with her." The director had enough. He punched the other man and turned off the device. That's when Bumper turned his gun on Warren.

"Dad," Beca called out, but it was too late. Bumper already shot him. More shots run out, but the brunette didn't pay any attention as she rushed to her father. "Dad," she whispered to him.

"Hey Becs," he smiled with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you; that I let you become this."

"Don't leave me. I wasn't lying when I said that death wasn't my goal for you."

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I love you." Immediately after that his body stilled.

Beca couldn't believe it. Her father was dead. "Dad, come back. Dad, I love you. Please." A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as the brunette sobbed. "He didn't deserve this. He was supposed to go to jail to make up for taking away our freedom, but he didn't abuse us like everyone else. He never used an active."

"It's okay, baby," Chloe soothed as she hugged her girlfriend tighter.

Aubrey looked at the two actives; her heart breaking for them. She wished that she could be there for them, but duty came first. She watched as the agents removed Bumper, who was shot in the shoulder, and John and took them into custody before dissenting down the elevator to the Playhouse below.

Richard Morrison, Aubrey's boss, was waiting for her down there. The active handlers were already captured and Donald was in handcuffs in his office. The actives stood around looking clueless, before they were ushered into the arts and crafts section to get them out of the way until they were ready to be put back in the chair. They were going to restore all of their original personalities. While Richard got Donald started on that, Aubrey looked for her two girlfriends.

She found Chloe standing in the middle of the main floor lost in thought. Aubrey approached her with a gentle smile.

"So many bad things in this beautiful place," the redhead said. Aubrey looked around at the Zen looking room. "What they did to us here was bad, but this place, the house," Chloe looked at the blonde agent, "it was peaceful."

"This wasn't a good place," Aubrey reminded her.

"Yeah. But because of it, I found you and Beca. I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Speaking of which, where is Beca?"

"I don't know. I lost track of her when we came down here. We should find her."

"Lead the way."

Chloe and Aubrey found the brunette curled up in her old pod. The redhead immediately climbed into the pod and wrapped herself around the short girl.

"Beca," Aubrey cooed. But, the brunette didn't look up. Chloe gave the FBI agent a look that told her to climb down into the pod as well. Easing down, Aubrey sat cross legged in front of Beca's head and Chloe shifted them so that the other former active's head lay on top of her lap. The blonde gently raked her fingers through Beca's hair and tried to soothe the other girl.

"Okay," Richard said, walking up to the pod where the three of them were, ruining the moment. "You two are the only two left to go into the chair."

"What," Aubrey asked, getting upset.

"We have to restore them to their original personalities."

"It won't work," Beca mumbled. "Chloe and I composited, the wipes won't work. We evolved beyond the technology. Beside we have our original personalities in our heads."

"We should still try," Richard pushed.

"Please," Aubrey begged, "don't. If it does work, then I lose the two people that matter most to me. They love me and I love them. I don't want to risk losing them."

The senior FBI agent sighed. "Okay. We'll work something out with this." He started to walk away, but before he could Beca stopped him.

"Make sure you put the doctor in the chair," she added. "Gail is really her name, but it's not her real personality. She's an active. The first one actually. She rejected John, but he didn't want to let her go."

Richard nodded, but walked away leaving the three of them alone in the room. Beca just cuddled closer to her two girlfriends, who were more than content to just bask in the intimacy of the moment.


	9. Epilogue

Title: Playhouse

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: Based on the premise of Dollhouse. Aubrey, an FBI agent, gets information about a missing girl that may be tied to an agency that imprints people with other personalities to fulfill fantasies. Can she save the girl and take down the agency? Triple Treble.

Epilogue

…

"Why are we back here," Beca asked as Chloe and Aubrey walked her back into the Playhouse. It's been a month since her father's death, but the brunette hasn't been the same. "This place has brought me nothing but misery."

Chloe gently took the shorter girl's hand. "It brought us all together."

"How do you know that we wouldn't have found our own way, outside of the Playhouse?"

"We may have," Aubrey answered, taking Beca's other hand. "But, we'll never know."

"So why are we here," Beca asked again.

"To remember an easier time," Chloe soothed. "Come on. Let's show our girlfriend where we used to live."

"Chloe…"

"Come on, Alpha," the redhead urged.

The brunette nodded and took Aubrey on a tour of the main room and the exercise room. When they got to the showers and sauna, Chloe stopped her.

"Do you remember our first kiss," Chloe asked Beca, pulling both her and Aubrey into the sauna.

The shorter girl smiled. "I was sitting right there. Talking to you about some sort of nonsense."

"Active talk."

"Yeah." Beca sat down on the bench, pulling Aubrey to sit next to her. "Then you just got real close." Chloe imitated the action by stepping in between the brunette's legs.

"And I whispered in your ear."

"Yeah."

"What did I say," Chloe asked before sitting on the brunette's lap.

Beca smiled. "I know that we're not real. That we're just people's fantasies…"

"But you're mine," Chloe whispered into Aubrey's ear, before turning her head and kissing her. Beca held onto Chloe, grabbing her breasts and massaging them, causing the redhead to moan into Aubrey's mouth.

Chloe and broke away from the kiss, but Beca didn't stop her ministrations. Chloe smiled. "Ironically, I've never had sex in a sauna before. But, I've always wanted to." The redhead pulled out of Beca's gasp and began to strip. "But, after shower sex. Come on." Chloe smirked and headed out of the sauna to the showers, leaving a trail of clothes behind.

Aubrey stood up next with a huge smile on her face. "Come on, Becs. We shouldn't keep her waiting." The blonde was about to take off her own shirt when Beca stood and grabbed her hands.

"Let me," the former active stated as she began to unbutton the taller girl's shirt. Slowly, Beca undid the buttons and smiled in appreciation of what lay beneath. "You are absolutely gorgeous. How did I get so lucky to have someone so beautiful be mine?"

Aubrey smiled widely at the short brunette. She was about to kiss her when another voice interrupted them.

"What are you two waiting for," Chloe asked, leaning against the glass door to the sauna, completely nude. Beca and Aubrey both smiled at their other girlfriend.

"And I'm even luckier to have not only one beautiful person to call my own, but two," Beca completed her thought.

"We're yours, but you're ours too," Aubrey stated. "Come on," she urged taking Beca by the hand. "Let's not keep Chloe waiting any longer."

Aubrey and Beca quickly stripped off their clothes and stood in the shower next to Chloe who already turned on the warm water. The redhead turned and embraced the blonde, kissing her passionately. Beca grabbed some of the body wash and a shower sponge and began to wash down Aubrey's body. Once Beca started using the sponge to clean Aubrey's neither region, the blonde gasped and broke away from Chloe's mouth. Both Beca and Chloe smirked at this, and the brunette moved the sponge to Chloe while using her other hand to continue to rub Aubrey's clitoris. Aubrey moaned and Chloe recaptured her lips as Beca worked on both of them.

Aubrey gasped, biting Chloe's lips when she came, helping Chloe to reach her own climax shortly after. Beca kept going until both of the other girls reached a second orgasm. After that, the brunette stepped back smiling smugly.

"Proud of yourself," Aubrey laughed, looking at the shortest girl's face.

"Maybe, a little," Beca replied.

"Well, considering that you have fifty people in my head that were all programed to be the perfect lover, it's not a difficult feat for you."

"I only have forty-seven people in my head, and not all of them were programed to be the perfect lover. And besides the two most perfect lovers aren't in my head."

"Is that so," Chloe asked.

"Yep," Beca answered, "because they are standing in front of me."

Aubrey smiled as Chloe grabbed the hands of both of the other girls and dragged them both back into the sauna. The redhead gently pushed Beca down on the bench, crawled in between her legs, and began to lap at Beca's nether region with her tongue. The brunette began to moan, but it was muffled by Aubrey's lips against her own. Beca just allowed herself to get lost in all the sensations; Chloe's tongue inside her, Aubrey's hands roaming her body, Aubrey's lips working against her own. Beca finally lost it when she felt Aubrey's fingers touch her clit at the exact same moment that Chloe hit just the right spot inside her. Beca's body was shook hard when her orgasm hit, leaving her breathing hard on the bench. But, Chloe and Aubrey didn't stop and the brunette didn't get a break before getting thrust into another mind shattering orgasm.

"Enough," Beca cried out. "I can't…You're gonna…I'm dying."

Both girls laughed at the brunette, but held her close.

"I love you both," Beca managed as soon as she was able to form full sentences again.

"I love you too," Aubrey replied, "both of you."

Chloe laughed. "I think that it goes without saying that I'm in love with both of you as well."

"It's getting hot in here," Beca announced. "Time to go to the pods."

"We can't all fit in one," Chloe replied.

"We don't have to," the brunette answered. "I'll have both of you in my pod as long as I have your hearts."

"Well," Aubrey said as she stood up, helping up her two girlfriends. "Then I'll always be with both of you, because my heart belongs to the two of you."

"As does mine," Chloe smiled as she and Beca both got up and headed towards the pods.

"Then what more else do I need," Beca asked as she took the hands of both her girlfriends. "I'm sorry I was in such a slump. My dad did love me, and I lost him. But, to lose you, either of you, there's no coming back from that. You both have more than my heart, you are embedded in my soul. And I wouldn't change that for anything."


End file.
